


In Silence We Love

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Durincest, Little bit of snuggling, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has always loved his brother. And Fili knows, Kili is certain. Even though he’s never said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili

**Author's Note:**

> My first Durincest! I absolutely love the pairing and just had to write something... <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Kili has always loved Fili, from the moment he is born.

When they are playing together on the ground with little wooden figures and when Fili – accidentally – hits him in the head with a wooden sword.

When Kili cries because Fili leaves without him to the forge with Thorin and when he laughs and dances when he returns.

When he finally – _finally_ – gets to go on a hunting trip with Fili, Thorin and Dwalin and also when a day into the trip Fili is yelling at him for doing something irresponsible that could have gotten him killed.

When Fili is charming a girl because he always comes back to their room at the end of the evening, girl forgotten.

When he sees Fili on his bed – _his_ , not Fili’s own – pleasuring himself and calling out Kili’s name when he comes undone. He even loves Fili when afterwards he says that nothing happened and Kili must be out of his mind and seeing things.

When one night – their late father’s birthday – he crawls into Fili’s bed for comfort and when Fili wraps his arms around him, burying his face in Kili’s hair and mumbling that everything will be all right.

When the morning after Kili wakes up with a hard-on and Fili is already downstairs, helping their mother with breakfast.

But even more so when later that they, when they are working at the forge Fili brushes his fingers against his in a way that _can’t_ be an accident.

So Kili has always loved his brother. And Fili knows, Kili is certain. Even though he’s never said it.

 

It’s dark and cold and Kili is reminded – not for the first time – why he really doesn’t like winter.

He’s cold, shivering and he already has two thick blankets and a rug thrown onto his body.

Did he mention that he hates winter?

“Kili,”

He hears Fili sigh from the other side of their small room. 

“I can hear you shivering.”

“Sorry,” Kili mumbles softly, sad that the days he could crawl into Fili’s bed without invitation are over.

Fili sighs again. “Don’t be. Now hurry up, my bed is getting cold.”

Kili looks up, sees Fili holding up his sheets in invitation and he has switched beds before his brother can blink.

He’s taken one of the rugs with him, throwing it atop Fili’s covers and when Fili swats him lightly he squeaks. “What! It’s fucking cold.”

“We’ll melt with this extra rug.” Fili scolds lightly and throws the rug to the ground. 

Kili pouts but that quickly turns into a smile when Fili wraps his arms around him. He wriggles backwards until his back is firmly pressed against Fili’s chest.

“There,” Fili says, his breath ghosting over Kili’s ear. “That’s better isn’t it?”

“Lots.” Kili sighs happily and settles down, attempting to sleep.

 

After a few minutes of restless silence Kili can’t take it anymore. He can’t stay silent anymore. He’s been silent for so long, shouldn’t he say something by now? Because what if Fili _doesn’t_ know?

“Fili…” He starts softly, voice hesitant.

“I know.” Fili states, voice strong yet laced with love.

When Fili brushes his hair away from his neck Kili shivers and when Fili presses a tender, lingering kiss to the back of his neck he gasps.

“Me too.” Fili says, because Fili _knows_.

Kili doesn’t have to say anything.


	2. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's chapter

Fili has always known that Kili loves him.

He can see it in sparkling eyes when they play together and hear it in a laugh that is so happy it will warm anyone’s heart.

He can feel it when Kili cries when he leaves and feel it even more when he is hugged upon his return.

He can see it in the excited way he tells Fili they can finally go hunting together and in the amount of guilt Kili feels when Fili berates him for almost getting himself killed.

He can feel it in the empty space Kili leaves behind when he goes home when Fili is talking to a girl and in the air of relief that surrounds his brother when he comes home not too much later.

He sees it in the way Kili blushes when he says that he saw Fili on his bed, calling out his name. He can see it, too, in the hurt look on his brother’s face when he blurts that Kili must be losing his mind because truly, Fili is far too afraid to admit that Kili is right.

He can feel it when Kili is wrapped up in his arms in his bed. He can feel it too when he brushes Kili’s soft hair – with loudly beating heart and fluttering butterflies in his stomach – and Kili shivers before relaxing completely.

He feels it even more when he wakes to Kili aroused – still sleeping – and he is more of a coward than he’s ever been for fleeing downstairs and he ignores Kili out of sheer embarrassment when he comes downstairs later.

Even more when he later feels guilty, so guilty, and just has to touch Kili in a way of comfort and to wordlessly apologize.

Yes, Fili has always known that his brother loves him, although he isn’t sure if Kili is aware the sentiment is returned.

 

He is trying to sleep, comfortable under his thick blankets.

In the bed next to his, Kili is shivering so badly Fili gets worried. It’s even worse than normal.

“Kili,” he starts, wanting to ask if the other is all right. Winter isn’t Kili’s time of the year, after all, and he wants nothing more than to keep his brother warm.

Maybe tonight he can finally work up the nerve.

“I can hear you shivering.” _Come to me, let me warm you. Don’t make me be strong and ask._  
“Sorry,” Kili merely mumbles in reply.

Fili feels disappointed and sighs. So Kili wants him to ask? Or maybe his little brother is unaware of his wishes as he’s never voiced them. Well, he will just have to if he wants it now doesn’t he? 

He lifts the covers he’s buried under, makes some room for Kili and invites the other over. “Don’t be. Now hurry up, my bed is getting cold.”

Kili is in his bed before he knows it and the idiot has taken one of his own blankets with him. He swats at his brother. They’ll be sharing body heat, they don’t need another blanket!

“What!” Kili squeaks. “It’s fucking cold.” He defends himself.

Fili merely snorts. “We’ll melt with this extra rug.” He shakes his head and throws the offending piece of material down to the ground.

In a way to apologize – not at all to satisfy his own wants and needs – Fili wraps his arms around Kili’s waist. It feels good and Fili feels like a fool. He should’ve done this before because this is perfect. “There, that’s better, isn’t it?”

“Lots.” Kili replies happily.

 

“Fili…” Kili suddenly speaks.

Kili doesn’t need to say more. He doesn’t need to speak the words to make his feelings known, to make it real. He doesn’t for Fili has always known.

“I know.” He admits, reveling in the feelings he’s ever had for Kili himself.

Because it hasn’t just been Kili that has done the loving. Because Fili feels exactly the same.

He doesn’t resist his urge to kiss Kili’s neck anymore and the way Kili shivers and gasps makes him feel warm all over.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all everyone!
> 
> Feedback is love <3


End file.
